In the Night
by chocoholicannanymous
Summary: Somehow it feels as if babies always come at night. So it comes as no surprise to Kurt that it's night when Rachel truly goes into labor. The storm is a surprise though, as are a few other things... Post-series ficlet dealing with the baby storyline. That made no sense to me, so I invented some. NOT Blaine or klaine friendly. Not Rachel friendly either. (Dark & stormy night prompt)


Disclaimer: I own nothing except an overactive imagination and way too many plotbunnies.

 **In the Night**

Kurt waits. His wait starts during the day, watching it become afternoon and then give way to evening. Then throughout the night, hour after hour. He waits, alone, until wisps of color start spreading over the dark sky, heralding dawn.

And then he's finally not alone anymore.

"Kurt? Kurt! What, where– Did I miss anything?"

Blaine is a mess. Finding out your surrogate has been brought into the hospital with contractions while you're not only out of town, but trapped there due to bad weather, would do that to you, Kurt supposes. He himself is not nearly as well put-together as he'd like.

Special circumstances though.

"There was a message on my voice mail from Rachel, about her having contractions, and–"

"She went into labor. There were some complications, but both she and the baby made it. Rachel should be sleeping still. As for the baby, it's a girl, and she's perfectly healthy."

Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but Kurt just steamrolls straight over him.

"Imagine my surprise at hearing that. I couldn't believe it – in fact, I ended up calling the doctor a fraud. Because how could she be perfectly healthy, being born six weeks early?"

He turns cold, hard eyes on his husband.

"Enter surprise number two. Because according to the doctor the baby isn't six weeks early – just two. And that takes her from premature to perfectly normal.

"Again, I couldn't believe it. But since Rachel was out, and she'd told them I was the father, they humored me and checked all the records. Everything confirms Rachel gave birth at 38 weeks, not 34.

"Oh, and there was nothing about an insemination."

Blaine fidgets, in that way he does when he's guilty but trying to come up with an excuse, and Kurt...just doesn't care.

"I thought it was strange from the beginning, how out of the blue Rachel offered to carry a baby for us, and that she was so eager that she would do it now. Add to that that suddenly you had changed your mind about no children before 30, and it was even more strange. But I didn't question it, because you were so eager, and I didn't want to let you down. Of course, there was also the fact that it all happened so fast.

"I really, really should have questioned it though. Shouldn't I?"

"Kurt, I–"

"Just, don't. Rachel was pregnant when she offered to carry a baby for us. And looking at the time line, it had to have happened during the month Jesse spent in London. Right about that time when you spent the night there after dinner came with a few too many drinks, right?

"I probably shouldn't be so surprised. After all, alcohol in combination with Rachel Berry always has made you question your sexuality."

"Kurt, I can explain–"

"Oh, you can? Tell me, how do you plan on explaining that you lied to me again, Blaine? And about something like this? You let me think I was that baby's father. You told me I would be, that you wanted me to be. Why would you do something like that?

"You were already lying about insemination. Why not just go with using your sperm? Why lie about even more things?"

"Because you wouldn't have agreed to that! You would have wanted to debate, and talk things through, and then it would have been too late! Besides, Burt's been fairly obvious about wanting grandkids, and we thought–"

"You thought selling me another lie, and using my dad to manipulate me was perfectly fine as long as neither you nor Rachel had to face the consequences of what you'd done. As long as you got what you wanted.

"Well, tough, because you don't."

Kurt's eyes ache, from holding back tears, from having cried earlier, from not sleeping enough. His heart aches too, but his resolve and his voice are firm. He's done compromising. Done bending backwards.

"Here's what's going to happen, Blaine. I have a few papers for you, and you are going to sign some of them. First, that baby girl needs parents. Option number one is you and Rachel sign as her parents, and then figure out guardianship and custody between the two of you. Option two is you – again, both of you – sign adoption papers, giving her to me, as well as papers giving up your parental rights **permanently**.

"That's it. Either she goes to me, with nothing tying her to to you or Rachel, or she's **your** responsibility. Rachel should wake up fairly soon if you want to talk it over with her.

"Either way, I'm done. The last set of papers I have for you is divorce papers."

"Kurt! You're overreacting. Okay, yes, I messed up. It was a stupid mistake, I was drunk, and it just happened. I should have told you at once, but I didn't want to burden you. Not when I knew how important your project was. I didn't want to distract you, or make you feel guilty for spending so much time on it, and neglecting me."

Kurt snorts silently. Neglect? When even at his most busy he spends more time nurturing their relationship than Blaine ever does? It's a classic Blaine apology – that is, no apology, and lots of shifted blame. How surprised he's not.

"And then, then it was just too late. We didn't want to hurt you, and we knew how much you wanted a child, and this just felt like the perfect solution. I get that you're hurt, I do, but really, there's no need to go this far. We'll get through this. I'll make an appointment, we'll go to couple's counseling. And then we'll be a family, the three of us, like it was supposed to be."

This time there's nothing silent about Kurt's snort.

"Are you completely out of your mind? Do you really expect me to accept that drivel? To stay with you? Blaine, what you did? It is unforgivable.

"And I don't just mean the lies, or the fact that you cheated on me again. What you did is unforgivable, because it wasn't just me you were screwing over. It was her as well. That little baby girl in there? You played with her life too.

"Remember all those forms I spent hours filling out? About my family's medical history? Not only did that force me to relive my dad's cancer, and his heart attack, it forced me to relive my mom dying. I had nightmares about it. And you did that to me. For nothing. Because it wasn't **my** family's medical history they needed – it was yours.

"Do you realize how dangerous it could have been? Once the doctor realized what had happened he went ballistic. Providing incorrect information could have led to a number of issues, and some of them could have killed that baby. I had to talk him out of filing a report with Children's Services.

"All of it because you and Rachel are incapable of admitting you fucked up, and apologizing properly."

"I'm apologizing now!"

"Now that I already know. Now that you know I've had it. Now that it's already too late. Because I'm done with you, Blaine. Both of you. I'm willing to adopt your daughter, because I already love her, and because I don't believe she deserves to be raised by either you or Rachel. But I'm not staying with you. Not even for her sake.

"As for the divorce papers, you are going to sign them. Do you know why? Because you can't afford to have it end up in court, with me telling everyone what you did. And I will, believe me. I have no qualms whatsoever about throwing you and Rachel both to the sharks."

Because he doesn't. In fact, Kurt would love to do so, regardless of what happens next, except it's not just going to be about the three of them. It's also going to be about that adorable little baby girl, sleeping peacefully in the room next to him, knowing nothing about the deception surrounding her birth. She'll be dragged into it all, innocence be damned, and it'll haunt her. Maybe even for the rest of her life.

So Kurt will keep quiet, and he'll let Blaine and Rachel get away. Again. Because some things are more important than his hurt feelings, and his desire for revenge.

He stares down the man he promised to love forever, the man who made so many promises in return, and there is nothing but disgust in his eyes.

"So. How is it going to be?"

O-o-o-O

"...and that, Quentin, is how you were born."

Kurt looks at his son, his beautiful son with Quinn's eyes and his mother's smile, and feels his heart bursting with love.

"Now me, daddy? Tell my story too, please!"

There's no less love in his heart as Kurt turns and looks at Elisabeth.

"Well, baby girl. It was a dark and stormy night..."

~The End ~


End file.
